Silver amongst shadow
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: On a detour home through a graveyard Allen is kidnapped and taken away by creatures who live in the shadows. When he ends up dying, death may not come to grasp him just yet. LavixAllen KandaxAllen
1. A bad shortcut

just a little thing to celebrate Halloween. i got the idea from all the vampire fics I have read and i wanted to write one also.

"This place is too spooky," the boy with the white hair mumbled against the biting cold. The air was so chilled that when he breathed out his breathe created a fine mist that shimmered in the half light of dusk. The sun was very nearly gone and the stars had begun to appear a while ago.

The boy, Allen, was making his way home from working late at college. He had been writing his final essay for English and he had only just noticed the shadows permeating throughout he classroom. He left the essay on the teachers desk and left in a hurry with his stomach grumbling hungrily.

His footsteps crunched on the hard, frozen ground as he stepped quietly through an overgrown graveyard. The place was dark, and eerily silent. There was no bird song or any wind. Everything was still.

Allen had chosen to pass through the graveyard as it offered a shortcut home to his home he shared with his guardian, Cross, who at this moment was likely at the pub, drinking until late. It was Halloween and Cross would enjoy the night better with the holiday occasions.  
Allen looked around warily, casting his eyes on the numerous Victorian tomb stones that could offer excellent cover for anyone to hide behind. That thought made chills run down the timid boys spine. He wanted to leave this place so he picked up the pace. He speed walked past twisted trees that appeared as if they where trying to free themselves from a poisonous earth and their limbs twisted painfully towards the sky.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. Allen stopped to listen, his nerves acting like live wires to his brain. The sound carried on and there was a flutter accompanying it. Allen was breathing out quickly, his heartbeat going AWOL. It was as if anything that could happen would make it jump out of his chest.

There was a loud thump coming from the direction of the sad looking church. The thump made Allen scream out, then he began to run. He ran towards the gate, but before he could get there he slipped on a bit of wet mud that had not yet managed to dry. Allen landed on the ground with a painful thud that sent shock waves through his body.

Allen recovered himself and managed to painfully get up off the ground. During the process off dusting himself down, (which was difficult due to the mud being wet) Allen stopped to listen. He could hear footsteps, soft ones that where getting closer and closer. Allen could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the blood pumping speedily through his veins. He turned around but saw nothing but the creeping shadows of the trees and tombstones. Allen breathed out, nerves still on edge.

Suddenly he could feel a hand covering his mouth and a strong pair of arms surrounding him, preventing the scared teen from bolting out of the churchyard gates. Allen was scared out of his wits and could not move, let alone struggle.

"Hey there cutie, it's a bit late for a pretty little thing like you to be wondering about." The voice was barely containing its excitement. Allen could feel the person breathe close to his ear and it sent cold shivers to zoom through his body.

"How about I take you home where you can warm yourself up."

Allen could not even protest as the stranger seemed to lift off the ground without the aid of wings. Allen felt his stomach drop and he started to panic. He started to struggle then, trying to pry the arms from around himself.

"Hey, if you don't want me to drop you," the kidnapper placed his hand in front of Allen's silver eyes. Allen could feel them start to droop without his control. It was only a few seconds until he could feel his consciousness begin to slip, but he heard one last thing before he did.

"Sleep now, and when you wake up, you will not be able to leave our side."


	2. Monsters

Sorry, I has to replace this chapter because some of the spelling was atrocious. (Stupid iPad.) but anyway please enjoy chapter two.

Allen could feel himself beginning to wake up. He felt glad that he was leaving the darkness behind to enter the waking world. The darkness was foggy, the direction skewed by it and the way out obscured by a unfathomable foe. He blearily opened his eyes and was met with darkness again. He fluttered them groggily, urging his pupils to see any light.

His body felt slightly heavy, and his head felt like it had been wiped clean for he could not remember anything that had happened recently. He lay there for a moment trying to regain his memories. His head was buzzing now, trying to work things out. He tried hard to sift through his mind and discover, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The hand, the flying, the excitable voice.

Panicking all of a sudden Allen tried to move from where he was lying down only to discover that he couldn't. His limbs where tied down firmly to something. Allen could feel the panic rising even higher within him, which drove him to start writhing against his bonds. Why was this happening to him? He was an honest, good person who tried hard at school, getting decent grades and working a part time job. He earned the money that kept him alive, not that Cross would help with all his boozing and gambling. Allen had to keep their lives afloat by doing less than chivalrous methods to gain money, by cheating at poker.

He carried on moving, trying to break the ropes that were beginning to chafe his wrists, leaving the blood to congeal and ooze out. Allen was beginning to tire and his wrists burned painfully. He did not know what was going to happen, but he was damn well going to try all he could to escape.

"Finished with your futile attempts?" The voice made Allen freeze on the spot. The voice was deeper than the last, signalling there was someone else there. A second kidnapper? This one sounded somewhat irritated.

Stealing his courage Allen shouted out the first thing he thought of. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

He heard the person chuckle to himself. It was a strange giggle that sounded a bit like some sort of dog growling. It was eerie and made Allen shudder, not from anger but from fear. "It seems the stupid rabbit found something interesting by chance. We shall have lots of fun with you."

"What do you mean?" But before he was answered Allen heard a second pair of footsteps enter the room. This person then flipped a switch and the lights came on. Allen's pupils contracted because of the brighter light, making his eyes water and for him to shy away for a second. He blinked a few times until his sight settled on the two people who where stood near the door.

They where both male, obviously Allen already worked that out by their voices, and they where both very handsome, and seemed only a few years older than Allen, who was 16. One was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded against his chest. He had long dark hair that shone blue under the artificial light of the bulb. His face was almost perfect except for his scowl as he stared at his companion.

The second one was slightly taller than the first, with bright red hair that resembled flames jumping about wildly in a fireplace. The man also wore a black eyepatch that concealed his right eye. His left eye was a pure emerald green colour.

"I see our little plaything has woken up after his little power nap." The redhead grinned at the dark haired man, seemingly gleeful for some reason. They both whispered for a second and Allen tried to strain his ears to hear, except he couldn't. They then both looked at Allen, their gazes piercing, making Allen shrink into whatever he was lying on. He did not realise it was a king sized bed. They both then walked closer to the scared teenager.

They both stood at the foot of the bed, looking down. Allen's eyes widened as they smiled at him.

"Beautiful silver eyes, I bet it reminds you of the full moon, huh, Yuu?" The red head giggled and the man known as Yuu frowned. His eyes narrowed at the giggling red head.

"Don't you dare call me Yuu, dumb rabbit."

"Hah, or the big bad werewolf will bite me." Allen's head turned at that. Werewolf? Was he being serious.

"Isn't it the vampires job to bite people."

"Nu uh, werewolves bite too. Or rather, they rip their prey to shreds." Allen felt his insides recoil at the statement, imagining some ferocious beast using its teeth and claws to tear Allen's skin apart and lap up his warm blood as if it where a sugary drink.

Ceasing his unwanted thoughts about ripping and tearing Allen decided to try and formulate a plan of escape. He did not want to live through this kidnapping without actually attempting to escape. He could not get the binds off, and there where two, apparently supernatural beings who where probably far stronger than Allen and with his slight frame he could not do much. They would overpower him in a second. He decided that when they untied him he would bolt. That was the only logical thing he could think of under the circumstances, and is was better than nothing. He may not look it but he was rather quick and light on his toes. 'I only hope they untie me soon,' he thought.

"Hey," Allen shouted above the din, trying to be heard, "why am I here? If it's about owing money for my stupid master Cross, then you will get your money when I have the time. Although I don't appreciate being taken to god knows where and tied up onto a bed for no apparent reason." Allen knew he was taking a stab in the dark, knowing already that the two had a secret agenda that does not involve Cross and his debts.

The two young men stared at the nervous white haired teen as if the boy was hysterical, but then again who wouldn't be in a situation like this?

"Share him later," the long haired man said matter of fact, "I suppose idiots need to drink to stay alive, just don't suck him dry."

"That's a tall order Yuu chan." The man called Yuu simply made an irritated grunt and then left the room. The red haired man then happily skipped over to the bedside, closer to Allen and looked at him with his piercing gaze.

They stared into each other's eyes, contemplating the other. Allen thought how jovial this one was despite the fact he was the one who kidnapped him, his happy go lucky attitude contrasted too much with his dark persona, that of a vampire. The vampire grinned at Allen making the boy recoil.

"Hey, do you come here often?" the redhead joked, stroking along the bonds that tied Allen's left arm, his disfigured arm.

"Hardly the time for pick up lines when you have already picked me up." Allen snapped back, finding the guys attitude irritating. For a kidnapper he was far too flighty. Allen expected them to act like gangsters who wanted some sort of ransom, not two older teenagers who kidnapped poor students and tied them to beds; it played out like some sort of twisted pantomime. Allen half expected for a curtain to open and reveal a laughing audience.

"Hehe, spirited in the face of danger," the older teen jumped on top of Allen, straddling his hips and pinning his torso against the mattress. "We'll see where it leads you." He leaned over and licked Allen's neck, right where his jugular rested beneath the skin. "My name is Lavi by the way." Lavi breathed his warm breath agains Allen's skin, making him shudder under the contact. " may I ask for the name of our dear Snow White?"

Allen glared, but it was not that effective for his face revealed his frightened eyes. They where wide and he barely blinked as he was watching Lavi so intently. To Lavi, his eyes resembled two full moons, wide and bright silver. He resembled an angel with his pure hair that resembled snow and eyes of shining silver. His skin was pale and contained barely any imperfections and his body was lithe and slim. A real beauty, the red haired vampire thought, polar opposite to himself; who resembled a red devil.

"You may want to comply," Lavi reached into his pockets, drawing out a Swiss Army knife. He brandished it in front of Allen's eyes, waiting to see the reaction the boy would dish out. The boys eyes didn't get wider, he just clenched them shut. Allen got the drift, and he did not want to go there.

"My name is Allen."

"Allen!" Lavi tested the name on his tongue for a bit then he placed the knife onto a little table next to the bed. "It was blunt anyway. Honestly I thought you would cave in when I flashed it." Lavi grinned slyly, "I was right."

"Bastard," Allen breathed out the curse word under his breathe, thinking it was Inaudible, but it appeared Lavi heard him perfectly. He smiled and went back to sucking on the boys neck.

Allen started to whimper under Lavi's touch, worried about what the creature was going to do. Allen had an inkling, but he really didn't want to think about it. It was then that he felt something pricking the sensitive skin of his throat. Lavi was clamping his jaw over Allen's highly exposed throat and his fangs where sunk slightly into the skin. They where sinking in deeper by the second and the pain became harder.

Allen started to thrash against his bonds with renewed vigour when the pain had built up in his system and he started to scream in pain and fear.

"S...st...stop," Allen stuttered, he could not even from words properly for his body had the serious case of the shakes. When his voice box made sounds it hurt even more. But that did not stop him from shrieking. "Don't... Don't do that. Leave me be. Please?" He could feel those fangs, sharp as glass shards and cold as ice. Lavi was sucking the blood from his veins, drinking deeply and with content.

With each fleeting moment Allen felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The muscles in his body starving of oxygen and his brain becoming foggier and foggier. Even his shaking felt like a chore. Allen had never felt so scared in his life, thinking he was going to meet his end with a legendary creatures fangs sunk inside his flesh. But then, the pain stopped. The fire that was inside his body left with the piercing fangs.

Allen looked up through half closed eyes and saw that the once green eye of the blood sucking vamp was now an ominous glowing red. Lavi licked his lips of the remaining blood.

"Mmm, that was just divine." He licked the spot he was drinking from one last time, clearing it of life essence. "I could spend all night drinking from you, but then, you wouldn't last more than a minute after I had drunk my fill."

Allen felt so tired that he could barely register the vampire talking to him. He had lost too much blood and the darkness of unconsciousness was creeping ever closer. Allen finally closed his eyes and drifted off.

Allen awoke to darkness. There was also a piercing silence that the shadows concealed, relishing the stillness of the night which it must have been. There was no sunlight filtering through the curtains of the crusted old window and the hooting of an owl could be heard close to wherever the white haired teen was held captive.

He blinked into the darkness trying to seek the light once again. His mind was cloudy and he could feel a burning sensation on his neck. All of a sudden he remembered the bite and the sucking of something drinking his life blood away like he was a fast food milkshake. Allen could feel tears of fear and frustration welling up in the corner of his eyes. He wanted out and he wanted it now.

He looked to each side, peering hard into the dark. There was barely any moonlight filtering through so it was difficult to notice any objects in the room. But he saw it, on the tiny little rickety table next to the bed. The knife that Lavi said was blunt. It was a start, but how to get it.

Allen's wrists where tied up pretty tight, and had bled slightly where the skin was torn from his wriggling earlier. They hurt bad, but he ignored the pain for a while. He braved putting pressure on them and pulled his legs up to meet his upper body so that he was sat up right with his arms spread wide apart. He shifted his body around so that he could face the direction of the table with the knife.

Using his leg he tried to reach over and grasp it with his bare toes. He was thankful that they had taken his shoes and socks off. Stretching his leg out put strain on his spine, but he pressed on. His foot was hovering over the knife, and using his big toe and the toe next to it, he managed to pick up the little knife. He expertly brought it back and bent his leg up so that he could grab it with his left arm. He flipped the blade out and started to hack, rather awkwardly, at the rope.

Allen felt it was going to take a bit of patience, but he would keep chipping away at it. The blade was indeed blunt, but it was still cutting into the rope, bit by bit.

Allen felt that half an hour must have gone by when he felt the rope give way, freeing his left hand. He felt so tired but he didn't care. He could already taste escape. With a surge of strength he started to saw at the other rope. This one took far less time and finally he was free.

Immediately he went over to the door, peering out. He was met with a gloomy hall that gave Allen the spooks. He very gently began to open the bedroom door, which luckily didn't squeak.

He tiptoed against an old wooden floor which did creak when he placed his not very heavy weight onto the panels. Allen felt his heartbeat racing a marathon in his chest cavity. He only hoped that the two creatures where not in he house. He spent more time walking to the stairwell, taking care to minimalise the creaking sounds. When he reached the banister he peered down. He could see nothing but darkness. He started to descend the stairs.

Allen felt the thumping of his rampant heart. He clutched his chest. He felt sick, afraid and weak. He needed to drink and eat something to regain what he had lost. He froze when he heard voices. They where on the lower level of the house, two of them.

"How is the beansprout?" One voice asked with an irritated air.

"Asleep." The second voice Allen knew was Lavi's. The other must have been Kanda.

"He has been asleep for the whole day and into the night. You sucked out too much."

Allen heard a thud, resulting in a giggle from Lavi.

"Gosh Yu chan, what a temper. You can have your fun with him soon."

Allen didn't like the sound of that at all. He did not want to have fun with anyone.

"Take a peek at him if you are worried."

Allen heard them moving closer. Allen's nerves kickstarted into life, making him shudder for a second, then he sprung away from the top step. He heard them coming up the stairs, slowly, as if allowing Allen a game if hide and go seek. Allen looked around for a second. He needed to hide, then leave when he had the chance. He entered a random room in a panic.

He peered frantically into the dark, beseeching for something to call him over, something he could hide in. For a second he looked, the panic on the verge of overflowing. He saw it, a wardrobe, old and big. It would have to do. He ran over, opened the door and crawled inside, trying not to make any sounds all the while.

He listened out for his kidnappers. They where close, he could hear them.

"Where did he go?" They where in the bedroom where Allen was tied up. It must have been the room next door for he could hear them through the walls.

"Damn it Baka usagi, you lost the Moyashi." Allen heard another thump and Lavi grunt with slight pain.

"Gosh Yu, did you have to hit me?"

"Look," kanda ignored Lavi's complaints, "the rope has been cut."

Oh god they are onto me,' Allen thought.

"I can scent him." Allen heard someone sniffing loudly.

Allen clenched his eyes shut, 'oh god, oh god, oh god,' they where onto him. It was only a matter of time before they found him, and Allen did not have the courage to make a run for it. His fear kept him in that foetal position inside the old wardrobe, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

He heard footsteps, and sniffing, getting closer and closer. Each footstep made Allen's heart pause in its beat. His breathing was laboured and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to still the sounds. But it was too late for the footsteps had stopped, right outside where Allen was hiding.

Allen's eyes widened as the door was opened, ever so slowly. The lights where now on, and stood there, before the frantic pale teen, was an angry Kanda, with wolf ears and a strange look on his face. He looked partly angry, and partly amused.

"Found youuu," he said quietly and playfully. "What should we do with the disobedient toy now?"

hehe, em hope you enjoyed. When I created this story I imagined Lavi as an energetic and smartass vampire. guess how kanda is going to behave.


	3. Fleeting footsteps

Hey guys, this supposed one shot is now going to be a full fledged story. It's going to be so fun. I hope you enjoy reading it. As you can tell I can't really write much here.

Thank you all who favoured and reviews, it really motivates one to carry on.

WARNINGS: blood and violence in this chapter, with a terrified Allen and two sadistic sexy beasts. ;)

Allen sat there thinking he had just met his doom, which was to die at the hands of a wolf man. Kanda leered down at him with steely cobalt eyes that glinted threateningly under the dim light that radiated from behind him. His long hair was still neatly tied back and his bangs hung like a short curtain over his forehead. The only unusual thing Allen noticed was the pitch black wolf ears that where perked forwards where his human ears should have been.

They stared at each other for a moment, contemplating the next step. Kanda gave Allen a chilling smile, then he reached out to the shaking boy, only to be suddenly pushed back by the white heads sudden burst of frantic energy.

"Woah, what?" Kanda was shocked by the movement and he started to growl. "What the hell Moyashi?" He shouted loudly. Allen had pushed the werewolf away and darted out of the wardrobe and past the stunned long haired teen before kanda could retaliate. Allen simply ran with all his might.

He ran down the crooked old stairs, taking the steps two at a time and almost tripping over numerous times. His concentration on where he was going and what he was doing prevented him from making terrible mistakes that could cost him his freedom. Once he left the stairs behind he sped down another creepy old corridor. He faltered for just a second and saw the front door, tantalisingly near and beckoning him closer. He listened.

As he reached the door and turned the handle he heard footsteps thundering down the staircase, hot on his heels.

"You won't get away Moyashi," Allen's heard kanda shout as he ran, "you have no hope of escaping us."

Allen didn't listen and just threw himself from the house and out into the dark that encroached upon an old house in the middle of a woodland. Allen bolted through forest, dodging trees and flying over bushes. His footsteps crunched on the leaf litter, making the leaves flutter up after he stepped on them, raising his feet for another fleeting step. He kept running despite his exhausted state. But he didn't know how long he could run for. He knew that after a time his exhaustion would get the better of him and slow him down.

He heard it. Those footsteps coming closer and closer as he ran, but Allen did not dare look back, for fear of closing the distance off more between he and his pursuer. His heart was beating a marathon in his chest and his lungs screamed for rest. He ignored them, his fear becoming his guiding force.

All of a sudden Allen was halted to a complete stop as he bumped into something solid. At first he thought it must have been a tree, but then again they did not seemingly fall out of the sky. Allen looked up in a daze and saw that he had bumped into one of the persons he did not want to see again. It was the vampire, Lavi.

Lavi place his hands on Allen's shoulders, rooting him to the spot. He did not look angry, but amused. He grinned sadistically at Allen before he spoke revealing his sharp fangs in the process.

"You got rather far our little trained escapologist, but unfortunately the show must withdraw and get ready for the next chapter." Lavi then looked past Allen and watched something running ever so quickly now through the trees. Allen braved looking back and when he saw it his blood ran cold.

There, stood just behind him with its heckles raised and it's terrifying fangs revealed in a snarl, stood a massive black wolf that stood as high as Allen on all four of its legs. Normal wolves would get to about waist high on a human man, but Kanda's wolf form was the same height as Allen, if not taller. It was terrifying the poor lad, looking at the creatures teeth right before his eyes. He could feel the hot breathe bombard his face as it was exhaled from the mighty beast.

Allen almost forgot the presence of the equally scary vampire who still had a hold of the boy due to the presence of wolf kanda.

"C'mon Yuu, you are scaring the boy too much now." Lavi held Allen close to him in a seemingly protective manner, keeping the frozen youngster close to his chest.

Kanda began to shift his form, allowing his fur to recede from his skin and then his face flattened itself. His limbs began to shorten and pop back into lace. The whole process took about half a minute, and when it was done kanda stood there in human form, although wearing nothing. Allen felt his face flush at the sight of the very beautiful, muscular teen before him. Even though kanda had muscles he was quite lean and supple.

"This kid is having a fucking laugh, running from us." Kanda looked absolutely livid as he stalked dangerously close to the boy. He took Allen's shaking shoulders and yanked him from Lavi's grasp, pushing him to the ground in the same movement.

"Hold him." Kanda commanded the vampire with a deadly monotone voice. Lavi could see how angry the wolf was and complied with no argument.

Kanda looked down at the frantic teen, noticing that Allen was very pale, eyes wide open and his mouth clenched shut in fear. His bottom lip was wobbling and tears where misting his eyes. He was trying to hold back on crying, so it was obvious that the terrified teen could not even speak at this moment.

This made the werewolf smirk, the scared look the teen gave him was to the sadistic wolfs liking and he wanted to see what else the teen could do. It was a face that tried its hardest to seem brave but could not quite hold its fear in. The boy was trying his very best to contain his tears within eyes that blazed and scorned the deadly werewolf with absolute malice. Kanda felt chills run up his spine, and they where not the bad kind.

Kanda reached down and started to tug at Allen's dirty trousers with both hands as Lavi held Allen by his shoulders and pushed him into the dirt firmly. The alarm bells began to ring in Allen's brain causing him to react without thinking about what he was doing. He reached down and whacked Kanda's hands away, staring daggers into his eyes, then he kneed the werewolf harshly into his vital area, causing him to double over and clutch his privates in pain. The white haired teen then started to get up by swiping Lavi's arms away by placing his forearms on Lavi's elbows and using all his strength to bush them outwards, causing the joints to buckle and release the boy. He sprang up, leaves clinging to his hair. He struck out at Lavi, using his left hand to punch the vampire in the face. Lavi was sent hurtling into kanda, where they both lay on the ground in a heap.

Taking the opportunity Allen ran once more,the fear of being caught driving his body to the extreme. He had now forgotten how tired he was and kept on blitzing through the trees. Allen felt like he was a fleeting silver shadow amongst the darkness that clutched onto his body. He desperately wanted to leave the shadows and leave the two walking menaces he was trying to escape from. He ran and ran with his head in a whir.

Carrying on for a time with his legs straining Allen passed through a part of the forest that was beginning to thin out, the trees where now scattered and sparse revealing more of the sky where a bright full moon could pierce through the atmosphere. The earth was bathed in its beautiful luminescent glow, seemingly trying to cast the doubts in Allen's mind way out of the door.

Allen slowed to a fast jog, deciding to give his body a short breather thinking he had been running for a while without the two pursuing him; for now.

Allen could not understand why they where so adamant on keeping the white haired young man. He was an orphan, a poor student who cheated at cards and could not keep friends close. He had a deformed arm and a strange scar adoring the left side of his face. When people passed him in the street they often took a double take at the unfortunate boy. These where the brave ones. Most people would just glance and try hard to look away and appear as if they hadn't noticed the boy. Allen felt very lonely half the time. Cross certainly only paid attention to him when he was after money.

Now that Allen thought about it, Cross was probably still at the pub, drunk and hitting on women, enjoying the night not noticing the turmoil and danger the boy was in. Not that he would care even if he did.

Suddenly Allen felt strange. He came to a standstill, looking at the road he could now see a the short distance away. So close to leaving the forest. He could see the headlamps of cars before he could hear them. Allen looked down and could not believe what he saw.

There, protruding from his stomach area was a long katana with a vicious blade that glinted in the moonlight. The menacing object had skewered the unsuspecting boy without his notice. Allen saw the thing before he felt the pain. The person who stabbed him pulled the blade back out from his body, causing Allen to fall to his knees, clutching his stomach.

The pain was so intense he could not speak or scream. He felt his breath hitch, struggling to breath. Allen could feel the darkness coming upon him, but no matter how long he waited it would not come. It caused him to sit there in absolute agony, drawing his life, that hung by a thread, out, making him wait longer for it all to be over.

Allen felt his head meet the cold earth, his vision swimming, his head blank. He started to hyperventilate, a reaction he could not stop. If Allen was in his right mind he would be thinking how little time he would have to live, but the pain was too much to bear. He was shaking violently and his eyes released tears that rolled down his face and dropped into the fallen leaves of autumn. Allen did not seem to notice that a pair of legs stood right in front of his face. The person watching with a delighted smirk on his face, watching the young man dying.

"Quick, stupid rabbit, bring that flask over."

"Yeah yeah Yuu, I'm coming." Lavi floated in the sky over to Kanda who had his hand stretched out to grasp a small vial that Lavi was holding in his own hand. It was a tiny flask that was bright pink in colour and slightly translucent. Inside was a liquid that was of a similar colour to red hot embers. It also glowed like embers.

Lavi handed the vial over to the impatient werewolf in the same motion of landing on the ground without making a noise. Kanda snatched the vial away wordlessly and squatted over the dying teen.

Blood was seeping out from Allen, leaving the now frosty ground dark and wet. In time his rivers of blood would freeze and create a coating of blood ice that would cake that part of the forest floor. Allen's breathing was slowing ever so quickly so Kanda had to act fast before they lost his soul forever. He reached out and grasped the back of Allen's head, forcing the teens face to gaze emotionless at kanda. His eyes where now glazed and lost to life, his heartbeat similarly going to follow anytime soon.

Kanda placed the liquid from the flask inside his mouth, holding it in limbo without swallowing. He then rather gently and calmly placed his lips on the half dead boy, using his tongue to part the lips and allow the liquid to flow in unhindered. Kanda inserted his tongue in further to make sure the liquid went all the way down Allen's throat. Kanda withdrew and watched.

Allen didn't move, his heartbeat non existent and his eyes open and as round as the glorious full moon that shone above them, almost mocking the unfortunate boy. The potion didn't seem to do anything, a wasted effort.

The two supernatural creatures watched on, waiting in silence. They where increasingly feeling agitated, thinking they where too slow to stop the boys mortality. They thought he was stronger than this.

Allen Walker was dead. Or was he?

Ooh I wonder what has happened to Allen? Wait and find out. XD. Ideas and theories are welcome.


	4. Warnings

Chapter 4 -Silver amongst shadow

Warnings for this chapter: gore and some lime. I don't even like gore, but here is some just for you fans of horror out there :)

There was a fire. It was a fire that bespoke of an ancient and deadly heat that stemmed from the harshest deserts with the most vicious heat cycles. The fire that a small boy in the throes of death could feel permeating through flesh and bone as it ran its course through his body. The heat was at first, excruciating. The pain was even harsher than getting stabbed cruelly in the belly. That was a pain that could be pinpointed to one certain area. It was a controlled pain that ached and throbbed in a singular area. This fire, however, raged through his whole body as if he was in a furnace. It was like the talons of eagles where ripping his flesh apart. It was like wolf fangs where grinding against bone as they tore muscle away. It was like needles of ice where stabbing every inch of his skin.

All through this Allen could not move, let alone speak. He knew that the veins in his body no longer contained any of his most vital life essence. The blood was now settled within the stomach of a voracious, sinfully playful and sadistic vampire. The rest was spilled onto the frozen forest floor. The one who let it spill was a terrifying lupine creature with beautiful features but a cruel personality.

Allen really wanted to scream and release the blaze within. He could not.

Suddenly he woke up, his silver eyes dilating when they where met with light. The pain in his body was gone so suddenly it was as if it had an off switch. It made Allen think if he was dreaming the whole thing. How could he have met a vampire and werewolf. How could he have been stabbed. He thought he died.

Allen shot up from wherever he was lying on and felt his stomach. He felt through the fabric of his Tee shirt, prodding his stomach gently and expecting pain. He was met with nothing. He looked down and saw that his top was covered in blood; his blood, and there was a hole where the sword pierced through. However his skin was completely intact. Allen allowed himself to take a relieved sigh.

His moment of relief was short lived as he was immediately pounced on by an unknown person. Said person pinned him down by his wrists, keeping them there firmly. Allen was about to scream but a hand clamped over his mouth. Allen looked up and saw Kanda leering at him with a cold smirk on his face.

"It looks like the Moyashi survived that little drink we slipped him."

"Yeah, it's amazing, I thought for a moment he was going to croak it," Lavi was the one holding Allen by the wrists. He had now propped Allen up, with his back touching Lavi's chest whilst his wrists where still being held, now by his sides. Allen was beginning to shake with renewed fear. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't. Not only had he failed to get away but now they had him again, and they probably had some plans for him.

Lavi could feel the boy trembling and grinned. He pressed his face into the crook of Allen's neck and started to suck and lick the spot where his neck met his jaw. Allen let out a quiet little moan. His arms twitched, obviously wanting to cover his mouth but failing due to the vampire latching onto them.

"No matter how much I drink now, your blood will return in a matter or minutes."

Allen turned his head with a questioning expression. Blood didn't return in minutes, what did he mean? Was he going to suck him almost dry again? Was it something to do with that potion he was forced to drink before he died?

"What did you make me drink?" He asked with as much conviction as he could summon in his voice. He still struggled to hold back the panic. Whatever it was it had done something to his body, he was sure, but the fact that he did not know what was what scared him the most. What predicament should he be in right now? With a jolt Allen realised he should be dead right at that very moment. But he wasn't.

kanda turned his head to look into Allen's eyes. Silver met steely cobalt, the angel looking into the eye of a devil. It was a deep dark void that has seen both good and evil happenings over many years and had gained many experiences in exchange for living those years. In a solid and equally swift movement the lethal katana was drawn from its sheath. Allen would not have seen the movement if he wasn't watching kanda at that moment, and he saw the steel reflect a fraction of moonlight as it was drawn.

The next thing Allen knew was that the katana had gutted him from chest to sternum. Allen very slowly looked down and saw the mess of innards creeping out from where they should be contained safely in his body cavity. The pain that hit him was indescribable. Imagine waking up from an operation whose purpose was to cut deeply into your body to find what was wrong and rectify it. Allen felt like he was In a waking nightmare and that he hoped that all the bad things would just simply go away. Allen felt so scared, hurt and confused and he he could not produce any sounds. The short glimpse of his body opened like a skinned rabbit that had its innards removed was ingrained in his mind. It was like watching a gory horror, only that this was real.

Kanda watched as The boy shook and then clench his eyes shut. He knew what was to happen next.

"Ew, really Yuu, did you have to do that here?" Lavi exclaimed whilst scrunching his nose up as if he trod in something slimy.

"Just making a simple point stupid rabbit. Why explain when I can show in much less time."

"Yeah, but what if the kid faints again and wakes up even more disorientated than he was, then you would have to explain again." Lavi took that moment to stare at Allen's face. To his relief he was conscious and had slightly opened an eye to brave another look. He still could not believe what had happened.

What Allen saw was unbelievable to his eyes. Kanda had sheathed his sword once more, not bothering to clean any blood as there was none too clean. The cut bestowed on Allen's body had completely closed up and the pain was miraculously gone. Allen could not believe what he was seeing. One moment his intestines, stomach and liver where hanging out for the whole world to see and now his sternum was completely closed up with no scar to mar a marble resembling skin. Allen stroked his belly, feeling for anything wrong or any pain that may have lingered there.

Lavi whistled, impressed at the work of the potion. "That scientist really did outdo himself this time."

"Only because he spends too much time in that creepy old manner house with no one for company except other weirdos like himself." Kanda seemed slightly disgusted at the mention of this person. He walked forwards, bent over the traumatised boy and grasped his shiny white bangs.

"Now listen here Beansprout, for as long as you shall live that potion will cure anything that will ail or maim you. Whether you catch the flu or get an arm amputated you shall recover. But in exchange for this gift you have to stay here with us. Never leave us, never attempt to escape," kanda looked deep into the boys eyes with cold eyes, "never ever disobey us." Allen felt a slight chill emanating from the pissed off werewolf, and Allen could do nothing but quiver.

Kanda could see that the boy was silent with understanding so he let him go. Allen sunk into the vampire who was laying beneath his back, feeling exhausted. Too much was going on and he had no idea why it was happening to him. Kanda left through the door into the shadows of the corridor beyond, leaving the two alone once again.

"Looks like I get first dibs on the little sprout." Allen turned his head to see Lavi lick his lips as if he had just looked upon a tasty morsel. "Delectable, I can't wait to start."

Allen was about to move away when Lavi shifted their positions so that Allen was laying beneath him, with Lavi straddling his hips. Allen had only just noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, and they where covered in blood, his blood. At least these two monsters had allowed him to keep some of his dignity. No that it was going to stick around for long.

Lavi simply tore them away without Allen being able to stop him and had started to knead Allen's cock.

"C'mon beautiful get hard for me." Lavi started to stroke Allen's length with longer caresses, and in a short amount of time it did get harder. Allen moaned and started to writhe under the new sensations. His mind was too exhausted about everything for him to properly react. His body now held no strength, and all he could do was allow the vampire to have his way with him.

"If you do this, please don't drink my blood again." It was barely a whisper but Lavi heard it. Lavi could see the tears mist the younger boys eyes and the sadistic part of the vampire sprung forth.

"You should know not to seduce me like that." Lavi placed his lips over Allen's and was met with minimal resistance. He licked Allen's tongue and sucked on it. The boy was too weak to move much and allowed the vampire to probe around his mouth. "I will settle for a taste right now." Lavi nipped Allen's bottom lip, drawing a tiny amount of blood and licked it off in a seductive manner.

"Just delicious." Lavi slathered his tongue over his lips, drawing out every tiny taste of blood he could salvage.

Allen was close to passing out. His eyes where half closed and his breathing was relaxed. His cheeks where running rivulets of tears which he could not stop. Allen felt like dying for real right now.

Lavi did not stop there though. He used his mouth to engulf Allen's member, which was still hard. Lavi began to suck, causing some quiet moans to escape the boys lips. Even in his tired state he still felt the pleasure of Lavi's actions. Allen felt Lavi flutter his tongue over the tip and then run it all the way down his shaft, exciting every nerve inside Allen. His breathing was beginning to hitch and he felt close to releasing already. Lavi sucked harder, and made swallowing notions, causing Allen to moan louder than before and release with no inhibitions. Lavi swallowed the whole lot down.

Allen passed out. Lavi looked down on the boy, with his beautiful locks of pure white hair that resembled the purest silk, and his lithe body that resembled a cats. Lavi took his time, admiring the teen, watching as he breathed in and out slowly and in a soft rythm. It was then that he noticed the tiny red scales shimmering on his forearms and shins. Lavi excused it for now and cuddled up close to the sleeping boy, curling his arms around the boys waist as he allowed the boy to nuzzle into his neck in his sleep. Spooning just like that Lavi too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Icy issues

A shadow moved, fleeting through the silent streets. The biting cold doing nothing to inhibit the progress of the thing that moved at a supernatural pace. Every so often it would take a whiff of the frigid air, tasting with sensitive taste buds. Once again it was on the move, now heading in a certain direction.

A light snow had begun to fall from the overcast sky. The clouds blocking out the heights of the sky from witnessing the frozen earth freeze over under the law of the oppressed night. The snowflakes fluttered down, unhindered by any wind or breeze, and coalesced on the rapidly whitening ground. The streets where icy and unforgiving, having slightly melted during the day and freezing once again at night, creating slippery walkways that on numerous occasions being the cause of broken bones and torn ligaments. It was so cold that the water that dripped down from the gutters had turned into jagged icicles that leered down from their lofty perches, looking down as if to say 'I wish to impale you!'

The darkness had only just settled in at around 4 in the afternoon, meaning the creatures that lurked in the darkness could come out to play. One of those creatures being a red headed vampire with a gnawing hunger that made his stomach cramp in protest.

Lavi roamed the streets, looking for something to hopefully satiate his thirst for the little white dove he was keeping back at home in his little cottage in the woods. The white haired youth was too weak at the moment to provide any blood and Lavi did not want to receive any from a host that would, or could not react to the vampires administrations. Lavi had to wonder why he was taking so long to heal. 'Perhaps he was simply too exhausted,' he thought.

Lavi stopped suddenly at the crossroads of a street. It was more less empty and the people who passed by didn't even glance at the red headed youth, not knowing what he is, and thus paying him no heed. Lavi sniffed, giving the illusion that he had a nasty cold, but actually smelling for food.

He explored with his sense of smell, checking out the air currents he encountered coming his way and sifting through all the different scents he encountered. Tasting deeply he pinpointed a smell that attracted him a little bit more then the other smells. It was that of a young girl, around the age of 15.

Lavi rounded a corner, the smell guiding him to his meal. The scent was sweet and enticed him, but it was not in the same league of the boy he was keeping at home. The contrast between their smells was too great to compare, Allen having an exotic, rich scent that sent the vampires hunger to seek a way to quench it immediately. Tonight, whatever Lavi could find would have to do.

Lavi stopped at the next street over, and hid in the darkness. His green eye peered out from the shade to look at who he was hunting. The girl was there, walking along with a headset on her dark brown hair. Her eyes where focused on a screen of some sort and she only peered ahead every now and then. She was on her own, possibly walking home from school and making her way home. She was passing in front of an abandoned town house of sorts.

Lavi used this opportunity to creep forwards. He went unnoticed by the girl, waiting for her to pass by a small cranny next to the abandoned building, a place Lavi could pull her into to do the deed.

As soon as her foot was level with the dark nook Lavi pounced. He put his hand over her mouth and shoved her into the wall amongst the enclosed darkness of the cranny. She looked at him with fearful brown eyes, not expecting to be pulled away like that. Her headset had fallen from her ears and fell to her shoulders, where they rested. Lavi could pick out a beat sounding from the speakers. They where in the way, so with one hand he snapped them in half, keeping the other hand on her mouth. They dropped to the floor, useless.

Wasting no time Lavi sniffed her neck, finding the right spot, then sunk his sharp fangs into her soft flesh. The girl convulsed at the feeling, squeezing her eyes shut and relaxing in submission. Lavi drunk for a short time, allowing the warm liquid to ooze down his throat. It was sweet, but only slightly. Nothing special about the taste.

The girl was slowly going limp, but Lavi was still thirsty.

'Don't kill them.'

The thought struck Lavi suddenly and then he stopped. He couldn't kill any of his victims. He was explicitly told by a certain someone. It would be bad if the victims where killed every time a vampire feasted. Lavi supported the girls weight as she remained limp in his arms. She was breathing shallowly. Lavi placed her on the ground, left the space between the buildings then called for help.

He waited for a short time before he heard footsteps coming. He changed into a bat then flew away from the scene. As he flew he felt an uncomfortable niggle deep in his belly.

* * *

A black wolf raced along the crooked coastal path. The path was fringed by wide open farmland, and the other side a steep cliff that dropped into the roiling North Sea. The cliffs here where high and vaulting. The wind hit the cliff base and the birds that nested in the cliffs rose up on the swirling updrafts. The kittiwakes and gulls belting out their powerful calls in the early morning air.

The wolfs supple muscles rippled underneath a beautiful blue- black coat as he ran. One destination was in mind, and the cobalt eyes spotted the shape rising up in the distance. The huge creature growled at the thought of entering that place. He would rather be anywhere in the world, rather than here.

The shape grew as the wolf ran closer, the dark stone walls of a sinister looking castle ruin loomed before the large dog. The medieval battlements worn away by ocean salt and beastly wind. The wolf slowed into a trot as he neared.

Kanda walked into the now grassy courtyard, swivelling his large ears around, trying to listen for something that would be Inaudible to a human. He sat on his haunches and stayed still, just listening. For a while he kept still, waiting.

After a while he heard it, the soft thud of air as it was batted by small wings that flapped monotonously. The thing came nearer, and so, springing into action Kanda jumped up, swivelled his head around and snapped something up in his powerful muzzle. Whatever he had caught it flapped even harder, trying to escape.

Kanda growled as he heard a voice come out from the flying thing.

"Aww, Kanda, you are so mean to my precious Golems." The voice sounded sulky, as if it was a Child speaking to its mother after it was naughty.

Wolf kanda spat the thing out and then shifted into his human form. He had brought a bag of cloths with him, so he allowed the back pack to roll off his shoulders, unzipped it and began to pull the cloths out,a lot he while talking to the creature that hovered next to him. He also carried his katana with him. Kanda never left Without his precious Mugen.

"Shut up you whiny, creepy, sister- complex scientist." Kanda had finished pulling his clothes on and tied his long hair back. "I don't wish to play any more of your games, I need to talk to you."

"What about Kanda? have you been a naughty wolf? Eh, but what about Lavi, where is he tonight?"

"Dammit if I care what the stupid moron gets up too when I'm not looking. I'm not his fucking keeper." Kanda all but shouted to the round black thing that had a single eye as its face.

"You know, you could benefit from some anger management sessions from some of my people." The voice sounded slightly annoyed now, very different from the whining earlier.

"Forget it, just let me in, this wind is fucking freezing."

"As you wish." There was a crackle from the creature and then a rumble. Kanda walked to the wall of the old tower and waited for a door to roll forward. The door had a staircase that led down into the darkness. Kanda followed them down. The door shut behind him.

His wolf eyes, Accustomed to the darkness peered ahead. The staircase led a fair ways down. Once he reached the bottom, someone was there to greet him.

"Kanda!" A girl with pigtails greeted him as he entered a larger room with an underground stream.

"Lenalee," kanda walked towards her and nodded his head in acknowledgement. She gave him a warm smile and led him away.

They walked in silence for a moment until the girl broke it. "How have you been?" She asked.

Kanda didn't talk for a minute, not being one to engage in polite conversations, but it was Lenalee and she was like a younger sister to him. She was a sorceress who could create spells to enhance her agility. She was a kind soul who got on with everybody.

"Fine as can be," he answered nonchalantly. Lenalee smiled at the answer, knowing he was fine. She led him through a series of underground caverns that held the wondrous forms of both stalactites and stalagmites that reached to and from the ceiling. They glittered magnificently in the torchlight. The river was still flowing here, and shimmered as it passed through. The pools that fringed the edge reflected the ceiling.

They passed through more caverns, bustling with people until they came upon a door hewn into the rock. Lenalee pressed a switch in the door and it slowly swung open. Once it had opened fully Lenalee held back and allowed kanda to enter first.

As he walked in he noticed the strong smell of potions and smoke creating a strong musky scent that lingered thickly in the air. The smell disgusted his wolf senses. He did not wish to be in this room. But his mind was set on his task, and achieve it he would. Kanda followed a code of honour.

Kanda walked through the thick blue fog, breathing shallowly as he did not want much of the musk to enter his lungs. Lenalee walked ahead of him slightly, purpose being evident in her strides as she neared a desk piled high with papers and chemistry sets. There was a kind of still on the desk, with thick rubber tubes winding around glass tubes and entering them, allowing a viscous blue liquid to slowly drip out. The last glass bottle contained a clear liquid that smoked when the blue slime dripped in and made contact. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Brother, stop for a moment. I brought Kanda." Lenalee had walked behind the desk to talk to the man seated there. He was peering into a test tube containing a green substance. It was not liquid for kanda could pick out swirls of smoke inside. The rubber bung prevented it from escaping.

The man said nothing for a moment, simply peering into the green smoke. Kanda was not the patient type, so, being Kanda he kicked the desk hard, making everything on it shudder and gaining the attention of the man. Kanda 'ched' in annoyance. Why did the man have to act so insufferable to everyone?

"Sheesh Kanda, calm down will you," Lenalee pouted, "and Komui, you where expecting Kanda right?"

Komui had to save all the phials containing different substances from rolling off the table before they crashed to the ground. Once he salvaged them all he finally addressed Kanda.

"Nice of you to come here Kanda. How has life been treating you? Are you watching Lavi like we agreed?" He peered at Kanda through his pentagonal spectacles with dark eyes in a questioning manner. "Have you found something?"

Kanda had to give it to Komui, he may be an irritating idiot, but sometimes he caught on to many things. He had a gift for sussing out what the person he was conversing with was thinking. Kanda hated it, he hated people being able to read him as if he was a book, it gave his enemies leverage over him.

Kanda sat down on the sofa that was in front of Komuis desk, disturbing more papers. "Che. We found a kid who survived the potion you created." As soon as those words left his mouth Komui made an excited squealing voice that made Kanda's ears cringe.

"Lenalee did you hear that? We finally found another soldier for the order." Komui sat at his desk and began to write in a notebook he left under a pile of other books. He pulled it out, causing a landslide of books to collapse onto the floor.

"So, what is he?" Lenalee asked, intrigued by the whole thing.

"Fuck knows," kanda crossed his arms, getting increasingly irritated.

"Tell me about it," Komui had a pen ready for Kanda to spill all the info he possessed on the boy.

"He has red scales on his arms, and he can heal at a ridiculously fast rate. But then again all shadow creatures can. But he can do it faster. That's all he can do at the moment."

"Hmm." Komui finished writing what he heard down and then looked at Kanda. "I need you to keep an eye on him. Allow him to develop, and when he seems ready bring him here."

Kanda could feel the anger rising in him. Now he had two brats to look after, what was he? A mother hen? "Che." Kanda stood up and left for the door without saying goodbye.

"Oh and Kanda," Kanda paused in his course towards the door. Komui sounded serious for a moment. "Be careful, you know how they are when they can't yet control their powers."

* * *

Allen's sleep was fitfull. He felt a fire burning on one part if his body, but he could not pinpoint it. It hurt and he twitched and jerked when he felt something on his person.

He woke up suddenly from his torturous sleep with Lavi straddling him and his fangs buried deep in his neck, drinking greedily. Allen started to thrash, causing Lavi to fall from his neck. Allen felt panicked and stared at Lavi, seeing him lying down next to him looking oddly weak. Allen could not help but stare, not trusting the vampire to simply stay where he was.

Lavi was breathing hard, and his face was flushed a deep red colour. Allen could feel heat coming from his body, despite the fact that he was dead and should be cold. Lavi opened his deep green eye and stared, unfocused back into Allen's silver orbs. They where clouded and did not match the vampires bright personality. Allen felt that something was wrong with him.

It was then that Lavi sprang back onto Allen, and pushed his face next to the bite marks that where already punctured into the soft white skin. They where trickling blood rapidly, due to Lavi fangs being close to being ripped out with too much force. Lavi started to suck at the nervous boys neck without saying a word on what he was doing. Before, Lavi would have chastised Allen, telling him what he was doing, but this time Allen was graced with nothing at all.

"Lavi, stop, what do you think you are doing?" Allen thrashed with all his strength but he could not dislodge Lavi from his body. Lavi felt ridiculously strong to the frantic white haired boy and he was clutching his wrists painfully, his long nails biting into his flesh. Allen felt tears biting the edge of his eyes.

Allen felt Lavi shift, taking his hands off his wrists and causing new sounds to venture forth. That of him unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers and boxers. Allen didn't have time to prepare, and neither did Lavi prepare Allen for what he was about to do. In one fluid motion he buried his own hard shaft deep into the writhing boy, plunging in and out without Allen being able to get used to the foreign object intruding on his secret place.

Allen was in so much pain he could not even scream. Lavi thrust inside hard and then withdrew so that only the tip was still inside, then without pausing he would thrust his hips forward with great strength and enter him entirely again. The process sped up, making Allen move up and down the mattress.

Allen's tears flowed down his cheeks without him helping it. Once they left the skin they dried and hardened into soft looking white gems. He would not have noticed this though as he was in too much agony to care.

Lavi once again sunk his teeth into Allen's flesh, but this time into his shoulder. He did not drink though, just kept them there. Allen did not understand what was happening. He felt so scared and his heart was feeling ice cold. He felt the ice reach out from the core of his body. It flickered like a flame, but felt cold like the deep arctic. He focused on those calming waves of pure bliss, allowing his mind to try and escape what was happening to his physical body now.

The cooling waves however could not stop the feeling of Lavi allowing his essence to escape into Allen's abused entrance. Allen could feel it sloshing about inside. Lavi did not withdraw, but continued, his manhood never softening. Allen could start to feel the pleasure from the coupling. It created a warm pooling sensation to coalesce somewhere deep in his abdomen.

Allen could feel icy fingers reaching through his body. They where searching for an exit, any way out. They needed to find the outside world. They wanted to spring forth and rage into the tense air, creating their own mayhem. Allen could not control himself for much longer.

The strong power and feelings that had collected within the small boys body could not be contained any longer. It was released at the same time the boy orgasmed. A white light came from his body, causing the red headed vampire to withdraw from Allen and hiss at the light in a beast like manner. His mind was not there, and had been lost through the whole ordeal. He changed into a bat, his flight mechanism telling him to escape while he still could. He flapped away through the window that had been left ajar from where he entered before.

Flames of the purest white raged through the cottage, freezing everything over. A layer of frost coated everything in the house and the furniture froze solid. The air remained frigid, and snow particles lingered in the still air. Allen panted after the ordeal, too awake now to fall back exhausted.

He looked around at what happened. What he had done? He wrapped his arms around his knees which he had brought up to his chest. He felt a deep ache coming from his abdomen. He dared not look down though. Without another word he buried his face in his arms and cried his ice cold heart out, not noticing the twinkling ice gems that littered the bed, or the once red scales that where now whiter than snow.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay, more of our beloved characters, and don't worry, more will make an appearance soon.

I'm in a Christmas mood now, so all I think about when it comes to writing or drawing is ice and snow. Don't worry, I'm not changing the plans I have for what Allen has now become. I have a month until I go back to Uni so expect more chapters in the near future. I couldn't help but think of the new Disney film Frozen as I wrote this. Watching the film is part of my illustration assignment. Haha, crazy right? But oh well the film was great.


End file.
